


[all c]他带来了这个孩子

by bigoilfish



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigoilfish/pseuds/bigoilfish
Summary: 第一任撒旦之子没有成功开启世界末日，于是地狱众人开始筹划让老蛇生第二个
Relationships: all crowley
Kudos: 5





	[all c]他带来了这个孩子

克罗利没想明白是哪里露了馅。世界末日终于过去了，这几天对他来说就像一场噩梦。大多数恶魔喜欢噩梦，可是他不，他只喜欢软绵绵白花花的梦。  
但是现在，在他和天使在丽兹吃完午饭，他回到自己公寓之后，他发现哈斯塔和别西卜在等着他。  
当然，不是他第一时间发现的，是他再次被一榔头敲晕在地的时候看到的。  
然后他再一次有意识就是被吊在地狱里了，手朝上脚沾地的那种。  
低阶的小恶魔扒着玻璃窗往里看，而他亲爱的同僚们围着坐在高处的别西卜站成一排。  
坐在高处的恶魔，克罗利几乎想笑出声来。  
“这是不是发生了什么误会? "在沉默里克罗利先开了口，“说好的在人间不管我们呢?虽然遵守承诺这种美德你们也没有吧，但是千里迢迢把我从人间抓下来你们是不是太闲?”  
他感觉到一种与地狱不符的快乐的氛围正在传播，他不知道为什么，也没有恶魔回答他。当然，没有恶魔理他这是经常的事情。  
哈斯塔和大衮首先上前，拿个破布蒙住了他的眼睛。  
在视线被剥夺之后，克罗利发现了两件事--第一，他好像一直是不穿衣服的状态。撒旦在上，他可一直是条放荡不羁的体面蛇。第二，他的嗅觉好像失灵了，也就是说他现在根本无法分辨来到自己身边的是哪个恶魔。  
他感到一双手摸上了他的小腹，泄殖腔边缘富有技巧地按压着，隔着薄薄的一层皮肤抚摸着他的两根阴茎。接着不知道是谁吻上了他的泄殖腔口，来者的舌头细细地舔过这条已经微微开口的缝隙，试图钻进去。柔软的舌尖轻轻地沿着泄殖腔内壁游走，就好像在舌吻，配合着嘴唇和牙齿在外侧皮肤上留下深深浅浅的红印，克罗利忍不住呻吟出声:“嗯啊...你们他妈的是不是有病。”  
哈斯塔的声音忽然在他耳边响起，吓得他一激灵:“你阻止了这一次世界末日，克罗利，你就要负责带来下一次，这是撒旦的吩咐。”  
“啊.....你给我滚...让我见....呃啊...啊..."下身的刺激顺着尾椎骨刺激得克罗利已经说不出完整的句子，他能感觉到他的泄殖腔已经完全打开了,  
但他无法预料接下来会发生什么。  
不知道哪个恶魔把手指伸进了他的嘴里，按压着克罗利的舌头让他想干呕，亲吻着他耳朵对他说:“等撒旦打算亲自操你，他就会见你了。放心，我们会让你怀孕的。”  
更多恶魔围了过来，有人亲吻他的阴茎，有人亲吻他的唇，有人亲吻他的脚趾。他感受到有触手伸进了他的后穴，不带润滑的入侵让克罗利尖叫出来。可惜他没有叫出声，在他张大嘴  
的一瞬间，一根阴茎顺势戳进了克罗利的嘴里，戳得他一阵干呕，反而便宜了阴茎的主人，毫不怜惜地揪着他精心保养的红褐色头发强行顶着克罗利喉间的软肉。克罗利觉得他要窒息了，可惜恶魔不会窒息。  
破布下他的眼睛已经完全变成了瞳孔缩成一条线的蛇瞳，他想变回蛇，翻出自己的鳞片把自己裹严实，可是他做不到，只能任由自己的阴茎被粗糙的物体粗暴地蹭着，后穴在残忍的开拓中流出了血和肠液，身上的每--寸皮肤都在被抚摸——或者说蹂 躏——大多数恶魔都并不温柔，尤其是乳头，克罗利在它们被咬到出血的同时射出了第一股精液。瞬间恶魔们哄堂大笑--原来高高在上的克罗利大人居然是个抖m的婊子。  
刚射过精的阴茎现在完全被冷落了，因为随着射精，他新长出来的泄殖腔的宫口终于张开，于是没有人再在意他的两根蛇鞭，他们可怜兮兮地半硬着耷拉在一-旁。有的恶魔拿来小棍--在地狱里实在是找不到称职的情趣玩具--插进了克罗利的尿道口，直直地戳着他的前列腺——这一下真的要了克罗利的老命，还敏感着的尿道口被剧烈地摩擦，让他尖叫着哭出声--现在没有人再有把阴茎插到他嘴里的欲望了。他泄殖腔里发出的气味让恶魔们转移了目标。谁能想到他新开了子宫，居然还附带了引人发情的费洛蒙呢?恶魔们呼唤撒旦，他便实现了他们这个请求。  
一根阴茎在生殖器口小心翼翼的戳弄，浅浅地陷进去一个龟头再拔出来--克罗利已经发情了，蛇的发情期终于来了一-他嘶哑这开口，“伸进来，快点，伸进来。”阴茎又戳进来了，这次深了一点，但还是不够，远远不够，他听到恶魔问他:“你是不是个婊子?”  
克罗利不想回答，发情期刚开始的他还有最后一丝理智。但是随着最后阴茎的缓慢抽出，他崩溃地哭出来，“我..... 我是婊...求你.....别出....”猝不及防地，已经快要抽出去的阴茎一戳到底，直接卡上了他的宫口。克罗利已经叫都叫不出来了，他只能大张着嘴，发出嘶嘶的声音。体内的阴茎抽动了起来，这个恶魔似乎有个很大的龟头，次次卡进子宫，克罗利从来没有体会过这种疼痛，他甚至想用圣水让自己形神俱灭，也比现在好。  
正插在他体内的恶魔抱着他的脸吻了他，这是第一次，虽然他的嘴被很多东西插入过了，但是没恶魔吻过他。  
克罗利再一次体会到窒息感觉。一次次的顶弄让他抑制不住地呻吟，但呻吟又被- -句不落地堵了回去。在克罗利彻底窒息之前，恶魔放开了他的嘴，他亲吻着克罗利蒙眼的破布说:“我会让你怀上我的孩子，从此你就是我的玩具了。”  
克罗利现在的脑子里没有一点理智，新生的费洛蒙让他变得-塌糊涂，他听到这句话瞬间下得发抖，带着泄殖腔一阵紧缩，“不要..... 嗯啊.......”操着他的恶魔爽得呻吟，加快了抽动的频率，一下一下对准他的子宫进发。此时围观的恶魔也按捺不住了，不知道谁一下到底戳进了他的后穴，一秒都不停地对着前列腺快速抽插起来。前面被顶入子宫，后面被顶住前列腺，带着蛇鞭里的小棍一起抽动，克罗利几乎要在剧烈地快感下丧失意识，他的四肢已经完全没有知觉了，只有被抽插的地方肿胀着，腔内的抽动的阴茎鞭挞着他的神经。太羞耻了，也太刺激了，克罗利从没体会过这个，也许是因为发情，也许是因为多出了一个器官，他居然因此兴奋。  
前后抽插的频率越来越快，两个恶魔同时达到了高潮，足量的精液射在他的子宫里和肠道里，激得克罗利的阴茎们涨得青紫，但只能默默流出一点点前液，就不知道被谁舔去。克罗利陷入了似乎永无止境的干性高潮，他前后剧烈地收缩，可是他一滴都射不出来。两个恶魔在他高潮的余韵中又抽查了十几下，才慢慢拔了出来。  
克罗利的手铐被解开，他瞬间倒在地上，前后都流出白色的液体。他的小腹鼓鼓的，前后都被塞得满满当当。  
他听到有人说，为了确保他能怀上地狱的后裔，两个恶魔的精液可不够。


End file.
